koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Main Page change Wow, it looks appalling. Can you please change it or alter it so it isn't trying to look like every other wiki on Wikia? Sake neko 20:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :What ads? The one on the top that doesn't get in the way? Or the invisible one on the bottom that isn't around yet? Are you seriously going to say that you're just going to leave it like that and leave with it as is with no other edits on it? "Help yourself to change it to an invisible format", "You can edit it, but don't blame us if it goes awry", "Hey, don't blame me, the admin who is barely around most of the time editing said it was okay"? If that's what you're saying to me, then that's pretty sad. :You could have at least told this to Kyosei. That admin who actually edits more frequently than Whopper does. And hand them the actual formatting that you are going by, because this is... appalling. Sake neko 20:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you serious? Whopper vs Kyosei. You chose Whopper because he was the founder, not because he edited last. Please speak the truth, good sir. ::Also I still cannot see or comprehend what right-hand ad you are referring to. I have not seen it in the last two years I have edited here. Even when logged out or with the ads turned on, I cannot see it. Sake neko 20:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::This wikia community does not pay to turn off ads, at all. Again, what exactly are you talking about? I don't see how the news section at the bottom really affected a right-hand side ad. :::What statistics are you actually going by? What is the format you are following? What are the exact measurements that must be needed to make those right-hand ads work? What links or sources can you provide to support your claims? Those are the questions that you are not answering. I am only pestering you about it because you are a part of the Wikia Staff. You are only giving vague replies, not solid answers. Sake neko 21:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::The screencap only proves which particular ad you were talking about. The old format still didn't interfere with it before since the greeting text is so lengthy, it doesn't barge in on it. You haven't actually answered any of my questions with clarity or reasoning. Next time, when you do this to another Wiki, be more specific as to why things will be changed. State your reasons (whether it be company policy or whatever) to all inquiring users. I do not appreciate having to thumb through the admins' talk pages just to find your justifications as for why this had to take place, because it's their talk pages, their personal space. ::::The way you chose to handle this was very unprofessional and inconsiderate. It has gravely lowered my impressions of the Wikia Staff. For you, someone who is employed to do this for a living, please take these comments into consideration for your future endeavors. Sake neko 03:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh, why is the news section all squashed now? Given the message you left on Whopper's page I was given the impression that all you were going to do was slightly move down some content to allow for something on the right hand side column, not squash the news section and leave a huge gaping hole on the entire bottom left side of the wiki. Kyosei 21:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Given that Whooper does not edit here sometimes months at a time you could've at least brought this to my attention as well or at least rearranged templates so the huge news section wouldn't be affected by this change. If you wanted a two column layout you should've specified that from the beginning. Your original message was misleading. Kyosei 21:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC)